callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MAC-10
The MAC-10 is a submachine gun that appears Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It was going to appear in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but was cut during production. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The MAC-10 was originally supposed to appear in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but was cut during production. It is referenced by a string confirming this weapon in the Mod Tools. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The MAC-10 is one of the three SMGs available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), with the other two being the MP5 and the Mini-Uzi. Along with all other weapons in the game, the MAC-10 has no recoil and idle sway when aiming down the sights. The MAC-10 poses a 40-round magazine, an extremely high rate of fire, but lacks in stopping power, taking several shots to take down a single enemy, though it is compensated for by the viciously high rate of fire. The game files refer to it as the MAC-11. Campaign In the campaign, the MAC-10 is used quite often by enemy forces in the SAS missions, but it is not found in USMC missions until "Missile Away". It is not used as often as the Mini-Uzi. Multiplayer The MAC-10 is very useful on all maps, due to its high rate of fire and excellent accuracy when aiming down the sight. Its only competitors are the M1014 at close range, and the M40A3 and Dragunov at long range. MAC-10 CoD4DS.png|The MAC-10 MAC-10_Iron_Sights CoD4DS.png|Iron sights MAC-10 Inventory CoD4DS.png Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Campaign The MAC-10 appears returns Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS); however, the name is abbreviated to M10. It has a 30 round magazine, is fully automatic, and can be fitted with a suppressor. It is often found as a hidden weapon in the campaign levels. The iron sights have the same misalignment found on the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Mini-Uzi, and the black pattern of the M10 make the two weapons even more similar. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M10 is unlocked after 150 kills with the Mk. 22 Mod. 0, and 150 kills with the M10 will unlock its suppressed variant. Zombies The M10 can also be found in the Mystery Box in the Zombie Mode, but never with the suppressor. M10 BODS.jpg|The M10 M10 Iron Sights BODS.jpg|Aiming down the iron sights M10 Reloading BODS.jpg|Reloading the M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M10 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is identical to the one in Call of Duty: Black Ops DS in both stats and aspect, except it now has recoil. Campaign The British S.F.S.G are often equipped with the M10, it can also be found on top of ammo crates. It is also used by the National Guard in the level "Oil, Fire, and Ice". Multiplayer The M10 is not initially unlocked and is unlocked with a total of 1000 kills in multiplayer. Despite having low-medium power, this is made up for its incredibly fast rate of fire, it usually takes a half or three quarters of its clip to down an opponent. Its decent iron sights and nearly non-existent recoil also make this an effective weapon for long range. Its suppressed counterpart can be unlocked with 150 kills with the standard M10. Attachments *Suppressor M10 MW3DS.png M10 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron Sight M10 MW3DS Icon.png|M10 Inventory Icon Trivia * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the MAC-10 lacks a rear sight. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Weapons